User blog:MerakiSoul/A Crusher x Pickle story
Have you ever loved someone so much but felt too afraid to show it? Have you ever looked at your best friend and show the world in their eyes? Have you ever wondered whether you should smile because you're friends or cry because that's all you'll ever be? Yeah, believe it or not, that was Crusher and Pickle. The two trucks were best friends for a long time and did everything together. But no one could even imagine that behind this longtime friendship hid a love like that, and that it was so strong. It was the morning of a day of a big race event and Crusher was more determined than ever to win. He was getting ready for the race when his best friend Pickle approached him. "Hey Crusher... Can I tell you something?" the green truck told his friend, looking kind of nervous. "Not now Pickle, the race is about to start!" "It's important..." "Fine, you can tell me after the race." "Okay..." said Pickle before driving away. He's so cute... thought Crusher before mentally slapping himself. After the race, which Blaze obviously had won, Crusher was making his usual "it's unfair, I should have won!" scene. Pickle approached him hoping that this time he would be able to talk to him about how he felt. "Crusher?... Now can I talk to-" "It's unfair!!!" interrupted Crusher. "Yeah I know it's unfair but I need to tell you some-" "Why does Blaze always have to beat me? Just because he has that dumb Blazing Speed?!" Pickle just stared at him without saying anything. Μaybe it's not the right time... he thought. "Okay Crusher, we can talk another moment because I can see you're upset right now." Pickle said before driving away and Crusher looked at him with a longing look before thinking: Pull it together Crusher, you can't feel that way about Pickle... and continuing to whine about his defeat. Later in the afternoon, Pickle was in his house, until someone called him. It was Crusher "Uhh hey Pickle can we meet up?" he asked. "Yeah, when?" "Now, at the park." he replied. "Okay, coming right now." Pickle replied and hang up. This is my chance to tell him how I feel! he thought and left for the park. He arrived at the park and after a while, Crusher arrived too. Great, I'm finally going to tell him. Pickle thought. They greeted each other and talked for a while. "I asked you to meet up because I really want to talk to you..." Crusher told his best friend. "Oh, me too actually. What do you want to talk about?" Pickle answered him. "Lately I've realized...I mean I figured out something that...I feel like... Well I denied it enough but I couldn't do it anymore." "What is it, Crusher?" "I'm in love with you Pickle." he finally told his friend and desperately waited for an answer. Pickle was really taken by surprise by this. He thought that he would be the one to confess his feelings. It hadn't even crossed his mind that it would be Crusher and not even the fact that he felt the same way. "What- I mean- really?" "Yeah." "I never thought that you'd feel the same way..." answered Pickle, which took Crusher by surprise. "What do you mean? You love me too?" "Yeah. Since day one. That's what I've been trying to tell you all day." he replied. "Oh, well, sorry for being too obsessed with winning the race to let you." Crusher told him. "It's okay, all that matters is that we both ended up telling each other" replied Pickle. "Yeah, you're right." They found themselves staring at each other's eyes. Crusher held Pickle with his tires and leaned forward to kiss him. Pickle was taken aback for a while but it didn't take much for him to give in. That moment, Blaze and the rest of his friends were driving by. "Woah... Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Darington. "I knew something was going on with these two." Blaze said with certainty. "And how did you know? I didn't know anything about this." said Stripes. "It was obvious. When you love someone, it's very hard to conceal it. Especially if they're a friend who...you love so much and can't tell them because you're afraid they won't feel the same way and if you do tell them it will ruin your friendship..." said Blaze before giving a quick glance at Starla. Stripes and Darington exchanged knowing looks. They definitely knew what was going on. Pickle was leaning against Crusher, who was looking at him lovingly, but this time without feeling bad about it, or trying to repress it. He loved Pickle, and Pickle loved him back. And that was okay. Category:Blog posts